Fatum
by Yuuhi Asahina
Summary: Karena Kise Ryouta bukanlah seseorang yang dapat menerka takdir. Siapa sangka bahwa si pengamat-lah yang menjadi pendamping sang gadis, bukannya sang cinta pertama ataupun sang sahabat semenjak kecil. "Aku benar-benar bahagia, Sacchi". A KiMomo Fanfic. Mind to RnR?


_**Fantum**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Family, Friendship**

 **Kise Ryouta x Momoi Satsuki**

 **Warning: OOC, gaje, abal, typo, cheesy.**

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta selalu berpikir bahwa jalan hidupnya tak bisa diprediksi. Masih segar di ingatannya saat di masa sekolah dulu –entah saat SMP maupun SMA- dia mempunyai kebiasaan mengamati dan menganalisa kisah cinta tiga orang sahabatnya, yaitu Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Entah dimulai kapan dan bagaimana, Ryouta menempatkan dirinya sebagai seorang pengamat.

Dia sangat suka saat melihat bagaimana Satsuki tergila-gila dan berusaha mendapatkan hati Tetsuya, namun yang dikejar terlalu polos untuk peka pada hal seperti itu. Di lain sisi, ada Daiki yang merupakan sahabat semenjak kecilnya yang walaupun dilihat nampak sering tak akur, bagi yang mengenal dekat mereka berdua pasti akan mengerti bahwa sebenarnya mereka sangat saling peduli. Melihat hal seperti itu, Ryouta selalu menerka-nerka kira-kira siapa nantinya diantara Daiki dan Tetsuya yang akhirnya menjadi pendamping Satsuki.

Namun kemudian entah sejak kapan, hati Ryouta mulai memaksanya beranjak dari posisi seorang pengamat untuk melangkah masuk di dalam hubungan ketiga orang tersebut. Dikala Satsuki kesepian karena tak adanya Daiki di karenakan sang sahabat sedang menempuh pendidikan polisi dan harus tinggal di asrama, Ryouta hadir menawarkan diri untuk menemani Satsuki dan menghiburnya. Dikala Satsuki sedang menangis karena lelah mengejar Tetsuya yang tak kunjung menanggapi perasaannya, Ryouta berada di sisinya, memberikan bahunya dan membisikan kalimat penenang sembari membelai lembut rambut Satsuki. Butuh waktu bagi Ryouta untuk menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Satsuki dan ingin memilikinya.

Ryouta sadar bahwa bukanlah hal mudah untuk melampaui posisi seorang cinta pertama dan sahabat semenjak kecil. Berulang kali Ryouta harus menelan rasa pahit melihat kebersamaan Satsuki dan Daiki, atau melihat Satsuki yang masih saja berusaha menggapai Tetsuya walau ia berapa kali mengeluh lelah. Tapi bukanlah Ryouta jika ia menyerah. Dia terus berusaha memantapkan posisi-nya di hati Satsuki hingga akhirnya ia merasa telah menemukan waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menyatakan cintanya. Semua proses telah di jalaninya, dari ia yang hanya sekedar seorang pengamat hingga menjadi seorang pendamping hidup Satsuki.

.

.

.

"Lho, Ryou-kun? Kukira kau sudah tidur?"

Ryouta tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara manis Satsuki. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum menatap isterinya yang perlahan mengikutinya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi teras balkon. Aroma sabun cherry menguar dari tubuh Satsuki yang menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Hm, aku masih belum ingin tidur". Kise merangkulkan tangan kirinya ketubuh Satsuki, mengarahkannya untuk menyenderkan kepalanya dibahunya. "Aku sempat terkenang akan beberapa hal hingga tanpa sadar aku melamun disini".

"Hal-hal apa?" Satsuki bertanya sembari memejamkan matanya saat dirasakannya tangan Ryouta mulai membelai lembut rambutnya. Satsuki sangat menyukai segala perlakuan lembut Ryouta padanya. Suaminya tersebut memang paling tahu bagaimana caranya membuat dirinya merasa nyaman.

"Hal-hal yang kita lalui hingga saat ini", jawab Ryouta. "Segala proses yang ku lewati dari yang awalnya aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki tempat spesial dihidupmu, hingga kini aku berada disampingmu dan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Apalagi sebentar lagi, akan terlahir buah hati kita yang akan menambah lengkap keluarga kecil ini", Ryouta menggerakkan tangan kanannya mengelus lembut perut Satsuki yang membesar karena sedang mengandung delapan bulan. Dalam hitungan minggu, mereka akan resmi menyandang gelar ayah dan ibu.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Sacchi".

Tatapan Satsuki meneduh saat melihat Ryouta mengecup perutnya dan mengajak berbicara anak mereka yang berada di dalam kandungannya. Ia pun benar-benar tak menyangka akan menjadi isteri seorang Kise Ryouta. Ia mengingat betapa tergila-gilanya dulu ia pada Kuroko Tetsuya, sosok yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Banyak orang yang di sekitarnya pun malah menyangka ia akan berakhir bersama Aomine Daiki mengingat kedekatan mereka yang terjalin semenjak kecil.

Satsuki dimasa lalu hanya menganggap Ryouta sebagai 'teman dekat', seseorang baik hati yang selalu berada disisinya, menemaninya, hingga menghapus air matanya. Satsuki bukanlah orang yang tidak peka, tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyadari perasaan spesial Ryouta pada dirinya. Tapi, bukanlah hal mudah baginya untuk berpindah ke lain hati, berbanding lurus dengan tidak mudahnya bagi Ryouta untuk menempati posisi yang benar-benar spesial di hati Satsuki. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, hati Satsuki dapat melihat siapa yang benar-benar ditakdirkan untuknya dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya tersebut.

"Aku juga benar-benar bahagia, Ryou-kun", Satsuki menjawab tulus.

Kebahagiaan Ryouta makin membuncah saat mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Satsuki, menatap langsung pada netranya. "Terima kasih, Sacchi", ucap Ryouta sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Satsuki, mengekspresikan secara langsung perasaan padanya.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya, menikmati kecupan Ryouta dan merasakan perasaan yang tersalurkan darinya. Kebahagiaan Satsuki berasal dari seseorang yang tak disangkanya.

.

.

Jika Ryouta dapat berbicara dengan dirinya di masa lalu, ia ingin sedikit mebocorkan alur cerita bahwa yang terpilih bukanlah sang cinta pertama maupun sang sahabat semenjak kecil, namun si pengamat lah yang akhirnya berdamping dengan gadis sang pusat cerita.

Fin

Palangka Raya, Kalimantan Tengah

29 Desember 2018, 21.00 WIB


End file.
